


Fill You Up

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Lust, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Post Mpreg, Protective Liam, Riding, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega. Liam is an alpha. Their friendship is easy until Louis goes into an unexpected heat and neither one can control hormones, pheromones or what comes naturally to two people in their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill You Up

Now normally Louis was on point with dealing with his status as an omega, he had to in this world were omegas that weren’t careful about their cycles and suppressants were easily taken advantage of and that’s why there were so many rapes and sometimes children from those encounters. Encounters when an omega went into heat in public and an alpha caught a whiff and using their strength and alpha demeanor would subdue the omega and fill him with his seed.

He was good at this, he hadn’t had a heat in a few years actually, not a legit one where he was left scratching at his skin to near bleeding and shoving larger and larger phallic shaped objects up his ass, his first three were hell for him since he had no alpha to sate him and he was reduced to sleeping fitfully with a six inch wide plug inside his hole that went far into his body.

The day was quiet and easy going and he decided to grab some lunch and do a bit of shopping with his best friend Liam. They had grown close working at the same school where Louis taught both drama and English and Liam was the football coach, surprisingly nothing had happened between them that was beyond platonic-except for that one Christmas party where they were both lit like the candles on the tables and made out heavily in the empty gym-but the two were just great friends.

Liam was also an alpha. But not like other ones, where most were cocky, arrogant, rude, entitled douche toboggans that took what or who they wanted, Liam was none of those things. No, he was kind, confident and he had a heart like the Grinch where it was three times bigger than anyone else. And since he was the football coach, an avid exerciser and healthy as hell, he was fit. Not too bulky but he had biceps that made both the boys and girls in the school ask to touch and a set of abs that you could wash at least three loads of delicates on.

Louis always thought Liam was attractive, the feelings being mutual, but neither had pursued the other before simply because they hadn’t thought to, being friends was enough for both of them. After eating a stuffing load of Mexican cuisine the two were aimlessly wandering through Macy’s home department looking at coffee makers and overly priced spatulas when it hit Louis.

He hadn’t had a heat cycle that was full on in ages but he remembers what it felt like, your skin gets warm and tingly, senses are heightened and simple brushes of fabric could have you moaning filthily without any control. His head swirled a bit and he had to steady himself on the display table and took a few deep breaths because it was coming and his increasingly incoherent thoughts went to figure why it was happening.

He was so good with taking his pills, it was clockwork but people do forget things and well shit…he forgot. He knows when he forgot as well, he was running late (which happened more often than not but he was never reprimanded for it) and didn’t even have his usual cup of tea in the morning and rushed out the door twenty minutes late to his first class at the school. That’s when he forgot.

He heard a muffled voice belonging to Liam coming up from his left side, “Lou, check this pillow out, it’s got gel stuff in it, pretty cool huh?”

Louis had to breathe cause you know, that’s a thing, but it hurt his heightening libido because Liam was an alpha, an attractive alpha, his best friend and he was beautiful at that, a deadly combination to any omega in heat but especially to Louis. He forewent breathing through his nose, Liam smelled like lust and urgency and sandalwood, his hole really starting to moisten and his dick growing even harder in his jeans with it obvious in public.

“Lou? You okay love?” He asked and stepped forward and placed his warm hand to Louis’ burning shoulder and the older one moaned but only for a moment because fuck, that felt good and now Liam’s smell of alpha was closer and pungent and fuck he needed to be filled and knotted and made to scream as he was pounded into a bed. Or floor. Or in the middle of Macy’s right now, he wasn’t picky at this point.

“I uh, I need to go home Liam. I’m uh…” Louis stuttered out because what no one but an omega will understand is that when a heat cycle starts it’s blissful torture. Everything from a simple touch to a kiss to touching their hole or dick is like being on the sweetest drug and flying at the same time, euphoric really. What sucks is that it messes with your head and all you can think, know, feel is that you need a knot, you need an alpha to take care of you and fill you up with hopes of impregnation and once it started it was hard to speak or listen or even move without the pain.

The pain of desire and primal urgency that was building up in Louis’ gut as Liam rubbed his thumb across Louis’ shoulder and he nearly buckled right there because the simple pressure and friction was like his shoulder was getting a hand job. Or something like that.

“Heat.” Liam clipped taking a whiff, Louis’ head moved to look at his friend’s and he saw his jaw line harden and his eyes widen out just a bit, lips pressed tight and breathing heavily through his nose, long inhales and exhales and Louis was weak to resist jumping onto his friend and taking him right there.

“Li, I need to go h-home.” He stuttered out again because that drive to knot and mate and bond was roaring through him and there was Liam, his best mate and also attractive alpha, right there. Liam simply nodded sternly and began to walk away with purpose and Louis gained a bit of relief because now he could breathe a bit better, Liam not so thick in his nostrils.

The car ride was intense, them both silent and Liam as still as a statue other than turning on his signal to turn or move the steering wheel. The radio was off for reasons unknown which would have been a decent distraction to both of them but Liam was stoic and Louis was dying right now. His hole was moist and beginning to bleed through his jeans and each bump and rustle the car gave him was having him whimper in pain and pleasure with every turn and movement.

Thankfully they were only a short drive to Louis’ home where Liam stopped the car and didn’t even turn his head to look at Louis, “I’m gonna walk you in so I know you’re okay.”

“Liam, you uh, you don’t have to. I’ll be okay.” Louis said higher than usual because it was hard enough to not jump on his best friend in the middle of a store so going into his home where there was a bed and Liam had a dick easily accessible was not good news.

“No. You’re vulnerable and I won’t have that.” He spoke with purpose and stepped out of the car with no argument to be had because he wouldn’t allow one, alpha and all.

They made it inside-all twenty feet-without any problems and Liam was more of Lou’s bodyguard at this point, his brown eyes much darker than usual darting around to potentially defuse a situation where his friend was compromised, him being an alpha was already protective and coveting but on top of that this was his best friend.

He followed silently behind Louis into the house and as Louis neared the bottom of his stairs he turned, “Uh thanks and all. Sorry this happened, forgot my pills but I uh, I should go, ya know…” He motioned behind him with his hand and his shirt was getting damp around the collar cause his body had heated up enough he was starting to sweat, he needed to peel those clothes off and fuck himself raw to finally relieve himself some of the intestinal churn of needing to be fucked. His hole spit out a thick glob of slick, sugary and clear between his cheeks and he whimpered slightly because he had to go. And now.

But he didn’t move. And neither did Liam. The younger only nodded once and his shoulders only turned slightly signifying his departure but he was still there, staring at Louis with his lips still pressed tight and jaw clenched, Louis noticed the bulge in his jeans and the black of his eyes and made a noise in his throat he didn’t know he could. Fuck. He wanted Liam and wanted him bad.

“Liam you can go now.” He spoke wavering because he was trying to get out of this situation and handle it himself but his body was telling him knotknotknot and liamliamliam.

“I know.” He nodded and took a half step towards Louis’ frame that stepped back and knocked into the stairs.

They were silent and staring, Louis’ eyes pleading with him to just go already and Liam’s were moving slowly over his tan face, like he was mapping out Louis’ features and his jaw relaxed a bit and his pink tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip that was redder than it was before.

“Lou.” He said almost like a whisper but it was firm like his body, formidable and solid.

“Li-liam.” Louis muttered because it was hard enough and now with the way Liam’s voice was deep and growling and so fucking alpha, well his body reacted against his better judgment.

“I know I have to go but I can’t Lou. I can’t.”

“Liam.” Almost pleadingly because Liam got closer and now his nose and mind was nothing but Liam’s scent and he knew that Liam could smell his slick and his pheromones because he’d never seen pupils get that wide that fast.

“Louis. Do you want it?” Liam was closer now, almost chest to chest and his aftershave and manly smell was all Louis wanted right now. That and his body on top of him, his cock buried deep and a fat knot stretching him open.

“Y-yes.” Whispering it out because he did. Not only as an omega in heat but who doesn’t love Liam Payne a little bit, they were friends of course but Liam would be an excellent life partner, everyone knew that.

“Do you want my knot?” He smirked and there was the usual alpha demeanor but Liam doing it was still nice about him, he wasn’t forcing or anything and Louis knows for a fact that if he told him to go away that Liam would oblige. The thing is though, Louis didn’t tell him to go away.

Louis bit his lip and his voice was nowhere as he simply nodded.

Liam stepped closer, his wide frame dwarfing Louis’ and their chests finally tapped and Louis felt a surge of bliss run through his skin with his hardened nipples on alert to each touch and tingle. The warm breath of the alpha slowly fanning over Louis’ face smelled of mint and desire and it was one of the greatest things Louis had ever smelled in his life, his pulse jumping when both of Liam’s hands gently placed themselves onto the shorter man’s shoulders.

“You know what that means. It’s us Lou. Tell me right now that you want it. If not I’ll go, it’s up to you.”

Of course Louis wanted his knot, wanted to be filled with promise and cum but this was more than just sex, this was a bond with an alpha, this was permanent unless certain and rare circumstances arose. Would he change his entire life and being just to be fucked by Liam? Would he make that commitment?

He looked up and saw Liam’s eyes were almost completely black, his cheeks were pink and he looked and smelled so good but under all that, it was still Liam. His best friend. The person he’d known for years and played games with, cooked with, had laughs and cries with. He was the mate Louis had already had but didn’t know it.

Yes. He wanted it. And who better to mate with than Liam.

He could only nod again because he was scared his voice would crack if he tried to admit what his inner thoughts had done to him, he loved Liam of course but this was taking it to the in love stage and after they bonded, well he was Liam’s forever.

“Louis, need to hear you say it. Do you want me? Want my knot?” Liam’s voice was calculated and even but still held a slight shaky fear, this was a big step. From their normal platonic relationship to them being each other’s everything.

“Yes Liam, I want it. Promise.” Louis declared proudly because his body and mind let him have a few brief moments of utter clarity and yes, he would be happy to be with Liam.

Liam smirked again, more of his stereotypical alpha demeanor coming through, he pressed against Louis who blatantly moaned at feeling the extreme bulge of his new mate’s jeans press against his own, “How bad do you want my cock Lou? Wanting me to fill you up with my cum.”

Louis fell backwards to crumple slightly on the stairs with Liam still hovering above him, a new side he’d never seen before, and his bulge directly in his face, the slam to his cheeks making his skin quiver and hole scrape against his underwear. The younger palmed his crotch with one hand as the other removed his leather coat, “Come on Lou, tell me how bad you want it. I want to hear you beg for my cock.”

Louis bit his lip and his hole spurt out more slick thoroughly soaking the back of his own jeans in the process cause fuck, this was hot. Not only was he on high sex alert but Liam being so damn dominant where he was usually very soft spoken and sweetness but now he was being an alpha, demanding and overly confident and it was fucking hot.

“Liam, want it so bad. Fuck I need you inside me.”

Liam smiled at that, his usually genuine sweet smile, the one with lines by his eyes, was the same but now it was different, he popped the button to his jeans open and slowly lowered the zipper, “Keep talking Lou, tell me how much you want what I have, how you want my cock to split you wide.” He began to palm himself under his opened jeans and exposed boxers, his MASSIVE ten inch length finally straightening out and Louis was dead on the spot at thinking of something that fucking big going inside him, his body reacting and more slick being produced to leave him soggy bottomed.

“Liam, fucks sake. I want it. Want your fat knot inside me. Please!” He began palming his own raging erection and grinding down onto the carpeted stairs, that rough and damp fabric now tickling his rim as he pressed harder.

“I like it when you say please.” He giggled out and pulled out his dick and Louis’ mouth watered as did his asshole, the most beautiful piece of man meat he’d ever seen-he’d seen plenty in his day-but Liam’s was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Ten thick inches of terrifying, foreskin covered length, the head was fat and mushroom shaped and his foreskin was a delicate shade of tan and pink that covered his smooth tip with a bit of the slit and head visible, four veins ran up and around the shaft and his balls were twitching and full of semen.

“Suck it first.” He demanded and Louis heard the growl in it, an alpha’s growl. Liam really turned into an alpha when it came to sex apparently. His lips were pressed to a shiny tip that demanded it to be suckled so that’s what he did, he was torn because not only did he want to be filled with the cock now filling his mouth but he wanted to please his alpha, Liam was always his alpha, even before this he figured.

Louis swirled his tongue under the hood of the man’s foreskin as he went about his duties, lapping up the precum that was copious and bitter on his tongue, feeling Liam’s cock pulse between his lips and hang heavy on his tongue, so perfect cause Liam was perfect. Always has been.

Bringing both hands up he began to wring Liam’s cock in his fists, the swell of his knot growing more and more the longer it happened and his knuckles bumped along the rigid tissue as his tongue and throat pushed Liam farther into him. The slurping sounds were loud and obnoxious as Louis sucked Liam off, his large hand scraping against Louis’ scalp and more of his precum easily swallowed.

“F-fuck Lou, if I had known….” He trailed off because he was getting the best blowjob in his life and he could only imagine Louis’ ass and how it would feel around him, stretching around him, having to fill up with his cum. The omega hollowed his cheeks to suck harder and pushed Liam’s dick farther down his throat until he was gagging and spluttering, the stiffness of the tissue between his lips was throbbing each time he swirled his tongue around the exposed head. He pursed his lips and pulled the extra flesh of Liam’s cock into his mouth and tickled it with his tongue getting the alpha to moan and his head fall back. Louis pulled his cock back into his mouth and furiously sucked on it, the foreskin gliding back and forth against his tongue and Liam’s smooth tip.

Louis popped off his cock with both hands still working the rigid shaft back and forth, “Yeah? Am I good?” he wanted to know that he was pleasing his soon to be alpha, it’s an omega thing.

“Best ever Lou, need to fuck you. Come on.” Liam demanded as he regretfully pulled Louis’ hands off his throbbing cock to intertwine them with his and one hand holding up his jeans as they ran up the stairs to finally do this, be mated and knotted and bonded.

Louis quickly undressed and let out more than enough moans in that span of time because his skin was on delighted fire and Liam was there and his massive cock swung full and ready to give him what he needed. Louis collapsed onto the bed shimmying out of his clothes to be naked, hard and waiting. His own eight inch cock was an angry deep shade of tan with his foreskin already peeled back cause of his urgency while Liam quickly shucked off his own garments.

The younger alpha stood at the foot of the bed, “Touch yourself.”

Louis whimpered because being controlled was never a thing he normally liked but right now…god dammit. He began to let his hands run up and down his smooth frame and it was hell, absolutely beautiful hell because his skin was aware and his hole was wetter than ever. He began to brush against his nipples and down his abs, his hole puckering and wanting what was standing in front of him, Liam jerking himself off slowly, his foreskin sliding up and over his tip each time then revealing that super smooth head.

Louis slipped two fingers into his hole and gasped as his back arched, cumming without even realizing it, ropes of white shot from his tip as he fingered open himself. He felt the pleasure for sure but it wasn’t that satisfying, he felt a bit of the edge taken off with now as his tummy and chest was striped with his cum but he needed more, his dick twitched randomly as white droplets oozed from the tip.

“Fuck yeah.” Liam said in a lustful voice. The usually laid back and very demure Liam that Louis knew wasn’t there anymore. This was ALPHA Liam and he was going on instinct. And Louis liked it.

Louis began to swirl his two fingers inside his ass with the loud squelch of his slick to accompany his voice, “You like that? Fuck Liam. Need you so bad. Need your knot.”

Liam crawled on top of him, the tip of his cock was firm and filled as it tapped against Louis’ hole, the older slipped out of his ass and brought both hands around Liam’s meaty neck, “This is it Li.”

“I know and I want it.” Liam growled out finally bringing their mouths together, thin lips pressed against plumper ones as the two men made out, Liam’s tongue the first to break the separation and finally both their tongues were thrashing against each other whilst Liam sank in. His dickhead easily pushed Louis’ rim open and was enveloped by amazing heat and incredible slickness, he slipped in with no problem and was easily buried with the swell of his knot being swallowed up too.

He shook a bit because this was his first time as an alpha doing this, he’d had sex but not with an omega and this means something, especially to him, “You’re sure Lou?”

Louis nodded, “Yes, oh Liam yes, please!” he hissed out because Liam was everything he needed, a warm body and a fat cock that split him open and thankfully Liam was a good guy.

Liam began his thrusting, in and out, in and out, his fat dick spreading Louis open each time, his grunts and growls showing he loved what he was doing, every muscle in his chest and abs and arms were tight and straining as he fucked Louis into the bed, those unforgiving hips of his slamming into Louis’ cheeks.

“Li-li-liam! Oh god!” Louis cried out as his prostate felt too much activity, constantly being rubbed back and forth by Liam’s tremendous dick. He shot forth a few shots of cum mixing with the sweat already present and his previous orgasm as well, Liam fucked him through it with his thighs twitching and his back arched off the bed because what he experienced was phenomenal.

Liam slammed into Louis’ hole over and over as his knot began to swell slowly, catching on the rim of muscle that squeezed around it, slick being pushed out to drop onto the sheets below them. Liam was huskily growling above Louis’ reddened form, his prostate solid as a rock with Liam’s cock and swell at the base would press against it.

Louis pulled Liam’s mouth onto his once more as another orgasm ripped through him, shots of heated white spit forth from his slit to squish between their compressed abdomens and he whimpered high in his throat at feeling the release once more, Liam’s beastly member throbbing against the collapsing walls of the omega and more slick filled his tunnel.

The alpha pressed himself down onto Louis and snaked his arms around the man’s back rolling them over so Louis was now on top and gravity allowed him to sink even farther down onto Liam’s knot that was thumping dangerously inside his lover.

“Fuck!” Louis screamed as another orgasm flooded his system and his cock barely dribbled out the liquid now marring their chests and stomachs, it twitched in defeat and conquest. Liam’s hands gripped Louis’ hips and commanded he ride his knot until it popped. Louis obliged of course and began to roll his hips and feel the base of the cock deep inside him begin to swell even more.

“There you go baby, ride my knot. Gonna fill you up till you’re swollen with my pups.” Liam moaned out as his knot started to pop and Louis whimpered again as his tunnel began to be forcefully split apart with Liam’s knot expanded to the size of a grapefruit and his release began.

Thick torrents of extremely potent cum dumped into Louis’ body and his own dick only flexed and the slit opened as the pressure of Liam’s knot and floods of semen invaded his body and filled him to the brim. Liam was flying high as the thin yet susceptible skin of his knot was constantly massaged by Louis’ tunnel that was busy clamping around every facet of his cock, the veins there were thudding against the smooth, slick walls.

“Liam.” Louis whispered out and fell forward. A silent command to do what was needed. Liam pushed his hips up making the omega whimper one more time and his cock lurch again trying to produce something as another orgasm happened and then he bared his teeth and sunk into the flesh of Louis’ shoulder.

The skin broke slightly with Louis moaning as the bond was made and their relationship shifted to new mates and life partners, they were it for the rest of their lives. Liam kept his teeth sunk into Louis’ shoulder as his orgasm was rippling in his muscles, long waves of ecstasy making it impossible to open his eyes and focus on anything other than his new omega and how his dick was still pushing spurt after spurt of his cum into Louis’ still form.

Their chests pressed against one another and their heartbeats synched up as Louis began to drift between euphoria and the crushing feeling of being bonded, Liam was now his everything, his alpha. Liam wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and felt his new mate snuggle into his neck after unlatching his teeth and lightly kissing the mark that signified their bond to each other.

“Love you Li.” Louis said softly as the alpha took care of his omega, letting his hands run up and down his back and cup his ass that was still being filled with his seed.

“Love you too.” Liam administered and kissed Louis’ sweaty hair as his knot began to shrink and within ten more minutes his orgasm had reduced to small burst of pleasure and then his cock slipped from the omega’s body resounding with a wet slap against his thigh.

Louis sat up and looked down to see his stomach had pressed out a bit, Liam had pushed so much semen into him it was causing his body to puff up and hold it all in. He rubbed it with a fond smile thinking of when one day that swell would get bigger and bigger and there would be a nice mixture of him and his new alpha.

Liam’s hand covered Louis’ and they shared a few chaste kisses and began talking about the future.

“Told you I was gonna fill you up with my pups babe.”

Six months later there was Louis sitting in the bed with a bowl of ice cream balanced on his very swollen stomach. Liam had come in from work-shortly after the bond Liam moved in for obvious reasons-and crawled onto the bed and kissed the mound that was his children. They found out they were having triplets.

“How’s my pups doing today?” He asked down to the mound of his omega and Louis huffed.

“I don’t even get a kiss. Dick. And they’re doing just fine, haven’t been moving too much today.”

The scowl was kissed off his face quickly and he melted into Liam’s touch and watched his alpha coo to his baby belly, “Come on babies, daddy’s home. Give us a kick yeah?”

No sooner than three second later that same bowl of half melted ice cream flipped off onto the floor with Louis screeching how they didn’t have anymore and Liam laughing.


End file.
